Wasted Together
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Not too long after being reunited, Sips gets a bit too drunk, and Sjin has to help him out. Sjips. / Yogscast fic.


"My head hurts like crazy."

"You drank a little too much, Sipsy."

Stumbling up the stairs, I tried to keep Sips upright. It had been a crazy party. Everyone was celebrating our return to the factory. I had come home from the farm, and Sips had been off fighting dragons, or at least that's what he boasted. He could've been for all I know.

No one had steered completely away from the alcohol. We were all a little tipsy, but Sips and Drunken... I mean Duncan had a competition to see who could drink the most. It was pointless, but it gave us all a laugh. Sips was the victor which he was way too happy about, until it all caught up to him.

"Well, that was the point, Sjin." He groaned, rubbing his head. "All this movement is just making it worse too. You could have just left me on the couch, you know?"

I roll my eyes at the notion, and his sulking, "I'm trying to lay you down somewhere more comfortable. I could have left you laying upside down like you were, but that would be a bit harsh."

At the top of the stairs, I had to drag him in the right direction towards his bedroom. It had been a good while, but I recalled which one belonged to him. To my expectation, it was a total mess; The floor completely trashed with old tools and who knows what else. "Jeez, Don't you ever clean?"

Without giving me an answer, he left my side as he fumbled towards a drawer. "I've got some painkillers around here somewhere."

"Painkillers?"

"This headache is going to kill me, Sjin. I'm going to die if I don't find some Aspirin."

I scoffed as he ruffled through them all, "Don't be such a drama queen."

Finally finding the bottle in the very last drawer, he cracked it open in relief, "Here we go."

As he thankfully shook some out, I sighed, "You want me to get you a glass of water."

"Nope," he said, swallowing them on his own, "Only babbies need water. I'm a man, Sjin."

Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes. Only he would have the gall to talk about manliness after being helped up the stairs because he was too messed up to do it himself. "Sure you are, Sipsy. Sure you are. I guess I'll have solace in that fact when I go."

There was a definite pause, and a kind of weird atmosphere as I said that. He sat the bottle on the bedside table, and glanced up at himself in the mirror to see my distant reflection there as well. "You're leaving?"

I felt like I had said something wrong. "Well, yeah. I've got to get back to the farm. We had our fun, and saw everyone again. It was a good time, but there's still many things to be done."

"Oh," His already tired eyes seemed to grow darker, "The alcohol is taking a toll on me. Sorry, Sjin, I guess I had forgotten."

"No, it's okay..." I apologized, feeling something I couldn't quite place in the pit of my stomach.

Turning back round, he smiled, "Then I guess you should be getting back... If I don't lay down, I may pass out."

I tried to smile as well, as I waved, "Right... We'll see each other again, yeah?"

He slowly nodded, as he waved back, "O-of course, good old Sipsco we'll return one day... We'll be... We'll be together again..."

The feeling hit me once again, but I tried to shake it off, "Bye bye then, Sipsy..."

"So long..."

Past the empty bottles, and the abandoned decorations, I left the house. The smell of alcohol still clinging to me, and the feeling growing stronger. It was strange. For such a temporary goodbye, it felt very, very permanent. Though I knew where I was going, I came to a slow stop, and looked back.

Sips looked so sad and lonely, but he was never one to show that before. There was just something so different. Like he wanted to say something to me, or he wanted me to say something to him.

"We'll be together again..."

That's what he had said. Sips... The man who was so rough to others had said something so innocent. So incredibly out of character that it absolutely puzzled me. Why? Why would he say that? And then it hit me.

"But, it can't be... he wouldn't feel that way about me, right?" I felt my face grow red at the thought. "What should I do? What if I'm wrong and he hates me for thinking it?"

Going between running and staying, I knew I would have to choose one: Go back to the farm, or risk misinterpreting everything. After so much time and so much worrying, I knew the right decision all along.

I turned away from the farm, and went back to the house. Past the empty bottles, and the abandoned decorations, I made my way up the stairs. The light was off, and his body lay in the dark. Whispering his name, there was no answer as he slept soundly, finally getting his rest.

As quietly as possible, I got in the bed beside him and snuggled real close. I saw no reason to wake him up now. In the morning when both of us were completely sober, we would see the outcome.

"Let's be together, Sipsy. Let's be together."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_I'm happy I get to see my girlfriend tomorrow, so I poured my happiness into a story. There's also stuff about getting drunk because why not? Thank you for reading. _**


End file.
